THE DEIMOS INCIDENT
Made by Nicarco Foreword Well, I finally decided to write something about NOTD, so here is my first attempt. Not knowing what to write about at first, I decided to write about my perspective about how Deimos was first created (Sorry Lighting if you're offended I took your topic). Hope you like it! =THE DEIMOS INCIDENT= "All right marines, your job is to descend into the facility and find the security control room. Find the tapes from the incident 2 weeks ago and get out so we can figure out exactly what happened here." The marines nodded to their commander and descended from the dropship down onto the roof of the underground science facility, wishing they knew more about exactly what was going on in there. Of course, their requests were denied, stating that they "were on a need to know basis". But a job is a job, and at least this one promised to be more interesting than the usual fighting that they did. What they did not know is exactly how interesting it really was. The security door was forced open, and the marines walked into the control room. There, they found the computers covered with a strange slippery substance. "I've never seen anything like it." one said, "It almost seems, alive..." "Don't worry your head about it private" the leader replied "It's probably some experiment that the scientists were doing, let's just get the tapes and call for evac." They found the set of tapes from two weeks ago, but there were too many tapes, the facility being bigger than they were told, and so they were not equipped to transport them all. Finally, the company leader decided to watch each tape and to only retrieve the ones with relevant information. They watched each tape, but it seemed like 2 weeks ago, there was some sort of event going on, as most of the tapes showed empty facilities, corridors, and laboratories. Finally, they came across something interesting, it seemed to be a presentation of some sorts. "I am glad to have you all here today to witness the future of warfare." The presenter was saying. "From history, mankind has always been obsessed with size. In times of peace, better things got smaller: smaller phones, smaller computers, smaller entertainment devices. However, in times of war, as in times now, bigger is better. Bigger weapons can fire bigger things, and therefore cause bigger damage. More importantly, showing that you can create something monumental tells the enemy that you are not playing around with them anymore, and that demoralizes the enemy. The biggest cannon ever created was never fired. Neither was the biggest artillery ever created. That was because they were inefficient, technology was not good enough to use them." "But now it is. Now we have the ability to use anything we create. So I ask you. What shall be created? I believe that Apollo Sciences has the answer. The truth is, we are the future. Man is the new machine. This conclusion has been inevitable from the start. The first cannons used 8 men to move and fire. Artillery required at least 5. Tanks require 3 and planes require 2. Now, war machines only require 1 person to operate. Now, we have something known as power armor. And it is in the interest of this facility to apply the inevitable to it." "We shall make man big. We shall induce terror in our foes at the mere sight of him. We shall do what many have considered impossible. And it has already started." "3 months ago, we received the green light from UGC command to start Project Deimos, the creation of the ultimate marine. Taking genetically modified DNA, we constructed a marine with accelerated growth, so fast that in these 3 months he has grown to monstrous size, easy towering over buildings. We house him in this very facility, far below ground so the citizens of Apollo have no idea what we are doing here." "In these 3 months we have also equipped Deimos, as we called him, with the best weaponry and armor on the market. We have constructed a modified rifle for him, a giant gun fully integrated into his massive power armor that fires armor piercing concussive rounds. These rounds are capable of completely piercing even the strongest tank armor, and also severely shock any target that they hit, disorientating them instantly. The power armor of Deimos is capable of absorbing immense amounts of damage, over 5000 times that of the soldiers of the Juggernaut program, as we are all familiar with." "But that is not all. Deimos is also capable of unconventional warfare. Even us at Apollo Science knows the danger of trusting one soldier, strong as he may be. See, a new discovery of a rare mutation gene on Apollo itself has allowed us to give Deimos extremely fast regeneration, and with this regeneration comes the ability to create biological matter. Deimos has the ability to create living bombs, humanoid creatures generated from his cellular biomass that can explode on command into napalm fire. With this, even entire armies will wither before him." "When you go back to your various organizations, and your employer asks you what we are doing at Apollo Sciences, simply tell them this: We are the future, and that future is Deimos. Thank you" There was a large amount of clapping, but a tenseness fell over the marines. This was right before UGC command lost contact with this facility, and this presentation must have had something to do with it. The presenter than asked for questions. "Tell me." One of the audience members asked. "What are the ethical issues with created such a large man? Didn't some of your scientists talk about it being unnatural?" "Yes, of course some people had concerns" The presenter replied "But they are no longer on this project anymore. Instead, I have reason to believe that they are working on a rival project, something about a perfect mutation, near Biodome B across Apollo near the airlock. But Deimos is the future." "Where did you find this mutation gene?" another member asked. "Well, it wasn't found by any scientists in this facility. In fact, we received the gene from HAL, the AI who is forever furthering the development of Apollo. We have reason to believe that HAL either synthesized the gene itself or got it from somewhere off ---". Suddenly, the presenter stopped cold. In the video, a scream could be heard in the distance, as well as a tremendous roaring noise. Then, words were spoken in the silence. "I SHALL MELT YOUR ARMOR!" Something crashed, the last thing the marines witnessed was the presenter attempting to reassure the audience that Deimos must have woken up earlier than expected, and that all was under control. Then the screen went black, and the no signal light popped on. The marines stood there, shocked, at the final scene of the video. Then, they suddenly realized that the silence they came into was no longer there. Instead, footsteps walked in the bowels of the facility, and something large, something monstrous, was stirring. In the silence, something roared a phrase that Lt. Sheng, leader of the marines and the only survivor of that day, will never forget: "I SHALL MELT YOUR ARMOR!". External Link http://forum.notdstarcraft.com/showthread.php?tid=2725 Category:Fan Fiction